<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Terror by GothicDeetz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453018">Night Terror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz'>GothicDeetz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Chaos, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betelgeuse wakes Lydia up in the middle of the night to do some much needed chaos. The Maitlands are far from impressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” said Betelgeuse in between poking his best living friend. “Lydia! Lydia! Lydia! Lydi-.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m up, Betelgeuse, I’m up.” She looked at her alarm clock. “It’s the freaking middle of the night, Beej. What do you want this time?”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t contain his laughter. “I want us to do something chaotic.”</p><p> </p><p>“In the middle of the night?” Lydia rubbed her eyes and stared sleepily at Betelgeuse.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia slid out of bed. “Ugh. I can’t believe I’m doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Scarecrow. It’ll be fun. Trust me,” said Betelgeuse as he led Lydia out of her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>They snickered as they went to creep downstairs but before they could start walking down the stairs, they heard something.</p><p> </p><p>“EXCUSE ME!!!” shouted a voice behind Lydia and Betelgeuse, causing them to turn around and find an angry Adam and Barbara behind them. “BUT WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... Not doing something chaotic,” Lydia had to lie.</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands raised their eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Alright,” Lydia said with a sigh. “We were going to be doing something chaotic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia, go back to bed!” Barbara ordered, pointing towards the teenager’s open bedroom door. “Betelgeuse, come up with us to the attic! We’ll discuss this in the morning when everyone is up.”</p><p> </p><p>A “Yes, Barb” and a “Yes, Babs” were heard and Lydia went back into her bedroom and Betelgeuse went upstairs to the attic with the Maitlands.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully they wouldn’t cause anymore chaos at nighttime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>